


[Podfic of] Drowning Sorrows

by knight_tracer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Regina is moping. And drunk. Emma is less drunk and less mopey, but she's still here. Which means that she's crazy. So. Awesome. Post 2.21 - "Second Star to the Right." In the wake of devastation, Regina and Emma get their drink on. (And talk about feelings.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Drowning Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drowning Sorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800855) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins.

Length: 13:10  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Drowning%20Sorrows.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Drowning%20Sorrows.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
